


Introductions - (Monster Trio) x reader

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Clumsy Luffy, Depressed Sanji, F/M, Flirty Zoro, Imagines, Sanji needs love, What Ifs, Zoro downright flirts with reader as first impression, introductions, reader offers Luffy her lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: What kind of first impression would the monster trio make?Luffy : magically appears and sprawled across the ground.Zoro : flirty typeSanji : needs some love





	

Introductions (monster trio)

 

Luffy

(Y/n) was a simply walking around and her destination was to go to the park, she works at a restaurant and her lunch break just started. She rather liked eating under the sun without the chaos her coworkers surrounds themselves in at the restaurant. After crossing the street, she turned to a corner and strolled down a rather clean alleyway. Since she uses this route everyday, she thought that she didn't need to watch her step.

Oh boy that was a wrong move.

Because by the end of the narrow passageway, her foot tripped on something. Her hands automatically stretched out on the pavement, so her face was an arms length away from kissing the ground. Luckily there weren't a lot of people along the sidewalk to notice her embarrassing moment. And by fate, when she had let go of her lunchbox, it neatly landed in front of her.

(Y/n)'s head lowered and she immediately stood up. "Oh mmm--- I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" She shouted and stuttered, crouching down beside the person she tripped over.

Apparently there was a man laying on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled out. (Y/n) had realized she had tripped over a person's head. Grumbles left from the man's mouth, but she didn't quite heard them. "I'm sorry?" Her hands held his side that he crouched next to, and she pushed the man over to his back.

"My... hat..."

The woman tilted her head, before she finally processed the man's words and searched for his hat. By the dirt of the bushes right behind her, she noticed a straw hat laying. (Y/n) reached for it and gently took it in her hands. Hovering the object in front of the man's eyes. "Is it this one?"

The man simply nodded. (Y/n) helped him sit up and hand the hat to its owner. "Thanks! Shishishi!" He smiled and placed it right where it belonged.

"I'm really sorry for kicking you. Why are you even laying around?" She asked.

"I'm hungry." He stated.

"Is that so?" (Y/n) chuckled and looked at her lunchbox, she stood up and picked up the bag as well. "You can have my lunch if you want to." She offered it towards him.

"Really?!" At that, he received a nod as an answer.

"But don't eat it here in the middle of the pavement. Come on. Let's go to the park."

"Shishishi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy.. be my friend!"

"Yeah... sure." (Y/n) giggled. Inwardly sweatdropping, so she had kicked someone in the head and eventually became their friend. What a beautiful outcome.

 

Zoro

"Oiiii Zoro!" Luffy called out as he sprinted towards his friend. Unfortunately, what he held or rather whose wrist he had in hand, was (Y/n)'s.

When they both stopped, well when Luffy just skidded to a stop and  
(y/n) slammed against his back, the man who Luffy called to stood to look at the duo. His eyes glanced to the people behind them and saw his other friends that easily jogged to stand around the girl, Luffy and him.

"This is (Y/n) (L/n)." At the introduction, the aforementioned girl waved her hand with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Zoro." He reached out a hand as he introduced himself, a smirk dancing across the edge of his lips as he added. "But you can call me... mine."

"Oi." A blond male slapped Zoro's hand away using his own. "Watch it, moss ball!"

"Whatever, curly brow." He growled back before sighing and returning to his natural 'cool' as he looked at (Y/n) to continue. "Last name... soon to be yours."

"Oi!" Nami was the next one who slapped him, but from the back of his head.

"Oh my god, what should I say." (Y/n) slightly muttered. "I have no awesome comeback..."

"We didn't even know he had it in him." Robin giggled as she gently nudged her elbow against Zoro's side to tease him.

 

Sanji  
((Ok Sanji's is a little longer than expected. But huhuhu protect this little cinnamon bun. You guys may think he's a little OOC here, but that's because I based it from the manga... currently he's in pain, but I made sure I wouldn't spoil.))

The rain was pouring as if to signify that Sanji's ray of hope was simply just like the weather, absolutely gone. He had been standing on the middle of the street, the roads were closed and the citizens stayed inside because of the strength this rain pelted down on the city.

His right hand held his lighter and in between his lips was a wet cigarette, his clothes were drenched and his own teardrops were hidden with the help of the rain.

Next thing he knew, a hand had gripped on his left wrist and a figure brushed past his shoulder. A person spun him around and dragged him out of the street, under an area that was safe from the rain. This person had opened a door that led to a house, the hold on Sanji's wrist never let go until the door closed behind them.

The man stood awkwardly inside the stranger's house as he watched this person take a towel that sat atop a small table. Rubbing themselves to at least decently dry their body. He watched as this person dried their long hair and awaited to see the female's face.

When the person finally faced him, Sanji took in her beautiful features. While he was busy with that, the woman threw the towel over his shoulders. "Wait here, I'll get you another towel." She said and turned to head deeper into the house to a door, probably led to the laundry room or the bathroom maybe even a closet.

But Sanji just stood there quite frozen. When she came back, the promised clean and dry towel was in her hand. She had placed it on top of the table and her hands reached for the man. Of course, he watched what she was doing. Her fingers unbuttoning his suit and easily pulling it off his arms. She had neatly hung it on a coat hanger, taking off his tie. The woman quickly took the towel from his shoulders and replaced it with the other one. "Dry yourself, I'll get a change of clothes for you."

As she turned to walk back to the hallway, Sanji's arm automatically raised and his hand anchored on her shoulder. A single word uttered from his lips. "Why?"

"I've never seen a man cry before..." The woman said without turning around. "I've run and played around in the rain ever since I was able to walk. This may sound weird and all, but I thought that the water streaming on your cheeks were definitely not the water of the rain." She then situated her foot behind her so that she face him slightly, a hand reaching up to his cheek. "Your eyes are red.." a thumb sweeping from the skin under his eye. "And you're still weeping."

"Let me know your pain."

"Who... are you?" Sanji muttered.

"I am Monkey D. (Y/n). Nice to meet you."

His visible eyebrow scrunched and his eyes glanced downwards in thought. "Luffy has a sister?" He asked under his breath.

"You know my little brother?" Sanji raised his head to see that her eyes were closed as she had a wide grin on her face. In his mind, he could really see the similarities between this girl and his friend who was also like a savior to him.

"Yeah..."

"Well you're in luck!! A friend of my bro is a friend of mine as well! So we're no strangers anymore."

'I'm in certain luck, my fate has been shitty. But this is the rainbow of my life. Forget the ray of hope. This woman is my sunshine.'


End file.
